Aclaremos nuestros sentimientos
by Humpty Dumpty Dhu
Summary: Kai y Jinora son enviados juntos a una misión de cinco días. Este Fic participa en la "Semana Kainora" del Foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin! (Dedicado a Berenise Acirione)


Disclaimer: **_Avatar: La Leyenda de Korra_** es propiedad de Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko.

_Este Fic participa en la Semana Kainora, organizada por el Foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!_

**Berenise Acirione**: Hace tiempo te prometí un Kainora. ¡Por fin pude terminarlo! xD. Lamento la tardanza. Esto lo escribí especialmente para ti. Espero te guste aunque sea un poquito. ¡Saludos! :).

* * *

No había sido fácil para Tenzin mandar a su querida princesa a una misión muy lejos de casa. Mucho menos si ella iba acompañada de Kai, ese revoltoso muchacho que, según lo que veía, producía suspiros en el sexo opuesto. Pero tuvo que dejar de lado su papel como padre celoso, y darle paso a su rol como Maestro Aire. Era su deber proteger los pueblos, tratar de llevarles comida, apoyo, a aquellos quienes atravesaban fuertes crisis en sus tierras. Y, con la mayoría de Nómadas distribuidos en otras tareas, no tuvo más opción que mandarlos a ellos, confiando en que se enfocarían en su tarea, y no en sus cosas de adolescentes.

Ah, pero Jinora no estaba feliz, al contrario. Tenzin bien recuerda cómo le sugirió/suplicó que mandara a alguien más. "¿Y si van Otaku, Opal o Ikki?" Su cara se había desfigurado. ¿Acaso ese mocoso le había hecho algo? Porque de ser así, Kai conocería lo "pacífico" que puede llegar a ser un Nómada enfadado.

Después de insistir, pudo darse cuenta de que Jinora no mentía, que Kai era inocente. Pero... ¿Entonces por qué se le veía tan incómoda? La rodeó con un brazo, animándola a que le contara qué le traía así, pero no funcionó. Su pequeña tan sólo respondió con un "No es nada importante" y luego lo corrió del cuarto, con la pobre excusa de que tenía que ir al baño.

Tenzin suspiró agotado. ¡Qué difícil era ser padre! Mas luego recapacitó: tal vez era uno de esos trucos de "psicología inversa", queriendo jugar con Tenzin, haciéndole creer que no quería ir a la misión, cuando en realidad se moría de ganas. Muy astuta, Jinora, muy astuta...

Con Kai, en cambio, todo fue más simple. Le dio el aviso y él asintió, cuidadoso de no mostrar mucha emoción que hiciera que Tenzin se arrepintiera de mandarlo a él. Después de escudriñarlo con su filosa mirada, se fue de ahí.

Una vez llegado el día de partir, el hijo del Avatar Aang tuvo ese impulso de cancelar la misión. Gritar "¡Alto ahí! ¡Retirada!". Aunque tuvo que guardar silencio, fingiendo que todo estaba bien.

—Cuídate mucho, Jinora —Le pidió angustiado.

—No tienes de qué preocuparte —aseguró con una sonrisa.

—Cuídala muy bien, muchacho —Ahora se dirigió a Kai, con tono severo.

—¡Sí, señor!

Pema se acercó a ellos, les entregó una bolsa enorme llena de comida sólo para el viaje, y por fin se despidieron.

—Tranquilo, amor. Tienes que confiar en ellos. No les pasará nada malo —trató de reconfortarlo su adorable esposa.

Él asintió, dándole la razón. Le plantó un pequeño beso en los labios y entraron al templo.

Según lo planeado, dentro de cinco días ya estarían de regreso a casa. Era un día y medio de camino, más lo que estarían en el pueblo, entregando la comida y asegurando la zona.

Partieron en Pepper, el Bisonte Volador con pecas en su nariz. Era calmado, fiel, y muy rápido. Jinora siempre le había tenido gran cariño. Además, si no había contratiempos, quizá podrían llegar antes al Templo.

Los primeros minutos fueron incómodos, llenos de silencio por parte de los Maestros Aire. Jinora, como líder de la misión, al frente, dirigiendo a Pepper. Y Kai atrás, teniendo vista aérea, atento a los peligros. Evidentemente, al cabo de un rato, Kai se aburrió de tan sólo "vigilar".

—Eh, Jinora —Le llamó—. Nuestra primera misión juntos. ¿No es genial? Espero nos encontremos con muchos chicos malos para darles una gran paliza. Por el bien de la humanidad, claro... —agregó en un intento de rescatar su bien aprendida filosofía de Maestro Aire.

Ella se cubrió la boca con sus manos, ocultando su risa.

—Así es, Kai. Es muy emocionante, pero ojalá todo esté en orden —contestó, muy a su pesar.

¡Tonto Kai! ¿Por qué no podía simplemente ignorarlo, odiarlo, actuar como si fuera cualquier otra persona? Oh, no. Kai se hacía notar, con sus comentarios "divertidos", su encantadora media sonrisa, y su cabello despeinado a la perfección. Jinora no tenía un problema, Kai era su problema.

Acarició a Pepper, consiente de que estaba perdiendo los estribos, ¡maldita pubertad!

Kai continuó hablando, relatando anécdotas que le pasaron cuando se dedicaba al antiguo arte de robar, y otros cuantos relatos que le sucedieron en la misma Ciudad República. Jinora a penas asentía o hacía un ligero comentario, aunque esto no molestaba a Kai, pues sabía que ella estaba concentrada en la misión, con la mente en el camino y Pepper.

Trece historias después (Jinora las contó) fue hora de un descanso.

Aterrizaron enfrente de un verde valle, no había ninguna población cerca, pero sí un riachuelo, donde el bisonte volador pudo refrescarse.

La joven Maestra sacó unas bolas de arroz cocinadas con el agradable sazón de su madre. Le entregó una a Kai junto con un bote lleno de agua.

Él agradeció y comenzaron a comer, de nuevo en silencio.

—Jinora —Hizo una pequeña pausa, masticando el arroz y pensando en si era buena idea hablar—. ¿Estás preocupada?

La recién nombrada dejó de concentrarse en su comida, y volteó su mirada hacia Kai.

—Desde que salimos te he notado más callada de lo normal. Pensé que era porque es tu primera misión como la líder del equipo, y además sólo vamos nosotros dos... —explicó, con la esperanza de no incomodar a su compañera.

Ella se sonrojó. No creyó ser tan transparente respecto a sus emociones.

—Bueno, pues... Algo así. No quiero fracasar en esta tarea. Sé que no es gran cosa, pero de verdad deseo mostrar de lo que soy capaz, quiero llegar al pueblo y no sólo darles comida, sino también seguridad y apoyo —Y eso era cierto, pero no era la razón por la cual estaba nerviosa.

—Jinora, qué cosas dices. Ambos sabemos que esto saldrá de lujo. Después de todo, juntos somos un excelente equipo —Le guiñó el ojo—. En especial porque tú estás al mando, y cualquier cosa que haces te sale bien, es perfecta. Con tu dedicación y valentía, no hay de qué temer —apoyó su mano derecha en el hombro de Jinora, y le sonrió, con esa cálida sonrisa que le animaba a hacer cualquier cosa.

—Muchas gracias, Kai. No sé qué haría sin ti —respondió embelesada, para después maldecir en su interior (aunque sabía que no estaba bien hacerlo), mas temió haber dicho algo que pudo asustar a Kai. "No sé qué haría sin ti" ¿en serio? ¿No se le ocurrió otra frase más cursi? —. Bien, creo que es hora de seguir —Antes de que el chico pudiera contestar algo, llamó a Pepper, subieron en él y continuaron con su viaje.

Jinora no dejaba de pensar en sus palabras. Fueron inspiradoras y dichas con las mejores de las intenciones, pero eso no desaparecía ese nudo en el estómago que se hacía presente cada vez que estaba con Kai.

El asunto era este: Para nadie era sorpresa que los dos fueran amigos. Desde que lo reclutaron, habían mostrado simpatía el uno por el otro, se ayudaban mutuamente y a menudo se les veía entrenando (o paseando) por el templo. Eso sin mencionar esa atmósfera de atracción que les cubría, tan evidente para todos los demás. Hacían bromas que rozaban en el coqueteo, pero hasta ahí. Nunca un abrazo, mucho menos un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

Jinora no tenía miedo de admitirlo: le gustaba Kai. Se dio cuenta un par de días después de la ceremonia para convertirse en una Maestra Aire completa. Estaba leyendo una novela del afamado Church Aburame, que relataba las aventuras de una jovencita ochenta años antes de que explotara la Guerra de los Cien años. Tenía amor embarrado por la mitad del libro, cuando la protagonista conoce a un apuesto hombre del Reino Tierra. Él fue su primer amor, y aunque "amor" era una palabra fuerte, los sentimientos plasmados a la perfección en el papel, le hacían sentirse tan identificada, que en ese instante supo que estaba enamorada de Kai. Sí, tan tierno el amor, podrían pensar ustedes, ¡pero no! Su situación no era tan poética como la de las novelas que solía leer.

Kai era su amigo, por supuesto. Y ese era el problema. Jinora no quería ser sólo su amiga. Estaba varada en el abismo, porque no se comportaban como cualquier camarada, ni como una pareja. Y vamos, que al principio Jinora estaba bien con eso. Se sentía atraída por él, y le agradaba su relación, pero luego esa atracción fue creciendo, y los latidos de su corazón se hicieron poco soportables. Ya no se sentía relajada, cómoda.

Criada en una sociedad donde siempre tienen que ponerle etiqueta a todo, más pronto que tarde, deseó ser, oficialmente la "Novia de Kai", señoras y señores. Empero... ¿Acaso él le había pedido ya que formalizaran su relación? ¡No! Él se mostraba feliz con sus coqueteos ocasionales, sin prisa a nada. Jinora a veces se deprimía y pensaba que sólo la quería para jugar con ella. Sabía que estaba mal pensar eso de un muchacho como Kai, porque de antemano conocía que era una excelente y leal persona, sin embargo, otra explicación lógica no encontraba. Tenía su corazón en bandeja de plata y no hacía nada.

Poniéndole la cereza a nuestro horrible pastel de lodo y fuertes emociones, Jinora hace poco tuvo una cita con los señores celos. Hubiera sido hermoso jamás conocerlos, aunque ellos se mostraron ansiosos y muy entusiasmados con su nueva víctima.

Todo empezó con la llegada de una nueva acólito (énfasis en acólito, ¡porque ni siquiera era una maestra!). Tenía la edad de Kai, quizá un año más, cabello oscuro y ojos color miel. Se encontraba en el Templo Aire de la Isla sólo para hacer insoportable la existencia de Jinora (entiéndase que ella no conocía los motivos de su estadía), era graciosa y hacía chistes sobre bisontes voladores que, en su opinión, no daban risa, pero Kai sí que se reía. Y eso le molestaba. Así de calmada que casi siempre se mostraba, en realidad en su mente, ya le había dado a esa mocosa cien patadas voladoras que la alejaran de Kai.

Comían juntos, se reían juntos, inclusive escuchó un rumor que decía que ambos habían salido a dar un paseo en Oogi. Y se habían besado mientras volaban hacia el horizonte. No tenía sentido; y le provocaba coraje. Lo más divertido es que ella no podía hacer nada. No reclamaciones, no escenas de celos, no nada, porque a fin de cuentas, eran sólo amigos.

Jinora, entre reflexiones y decisiones que uno toma a las tres de la mañana en esas noches de insomnio, solucionó que iba a olvidar a Kai. Si él no quería ser su novio, bien. Si deseaba andar con la Acólito, perfecto. Ella ya no iba a perder el tiempo en él, cuando podría estar leyendo novelas románticas, o cepillando Bisontes, ¡era muy importante cepillarlos, como para dejar de hacerlo sólo por andar pensando en Kai!

Así que cuando su padre le propuso la misión de ir al pueblo, la operación "Olvidarse del ladrón" se fue al demonio. Quería alejarse de él lo más posible, ¡no pasar cinco días seguidos a su lado, y menos casi a solas! ¡Bravo, destino!

La noche cayó sobre ellos, y se vieron obligados a parar, asentándose en una menuda colina.

Cenaron en silencio. Jinora se dijo así misma que debía cambiar un poco su actitud, después de todo, Kai no tenía la culpa de sus cambios hormonales (por más que lo culpara), y si iban a estar un par de días juntos, lo mínimo que podía hacer era actuar normal, no ser tan indiferente con él.

—Considero que ya es hora de descansar —dijo mientras sacaba las mantas de la enorme mochila y las acomodaba en el pasto—. Podemos dormir seis horas, y partir al amanecer.

—Me parece bien —opinó Kai, acercándose a Jinora para ayudarle con las sábanas. Él se aseguró de que quedaran muy juntas, para dormir a una distancia considerablemente cerca. Ella, sin darse cuenta de sus intenciones, fue a desearle dulces sueños a Pepper, para luego dejarse caer sobre la manta azul. Hasta entonces, reparó en la cercanía.

—Buenas noches, Jinora —deseó el joven Maestro Aire, y se dio la vuelta en su lugar, de tal manera que le daba la espalda a su compañera.

—Descansa —contestó, nerviosa... Y no pudo dormir hasta después de unas horas.

La respiración de Kai se podía escuchar a la perfección, sonaba tan calmada, y ella quiso saber con qué (o quién) estaba soñando. Jinora había tenido demasiados sueños con Kai. En la mayoría siempre se besaban, ya fuera en la mejilla, en la frente, o en ocasiones especiales, en la boca. Pero jamás dejaban de ser eso: sueños.

Pasó un buen rato imaginado escenas de besos o declaraciones amorosas que, estaba segura, jamás pasarían. Tan metida estaba en sus pensamientos, que se olvidó de que el dueño de sus suspiros, se encontraba a un lado dormido. Fue el sonido de unos ronquidos lo que la sacaron de su letargo. Volteó a su izquierda, encontrándose con su compañero en una posición que lucía un tanto incómoda, cabello más revuelto de lo normal, su rostro como un ángel, inocente, con un poco de saliva escurriéndole, y desprendiendo el sonido de un oso furioso. Ahí supo que no había marcha atrás, porque aún con su estado no tan presentable y ese ruido que hacía, para ella seguía siendo el chico más lindo de la faz de la tierra.

Los ronquidos fueron disminuyendo, hasta hacerse casi inaudibles, y Jinora, víctima del cansancio, por fin se quedó dormida.

Cuatro horas después salió el sol, resplandeciente dándoles los buenos días. La joven Maestra, acostumbrada a cumplir con un horario estricto que empezaba desde muy temprano, se despertó de inmediato. Para Kai no era igual, pues él seguía durmiendo como un oso en invierno.

Estiró sus brazos, se talló los ojos, en busca de alguna traviesa legaña, y se paró de su manta, para luego doblarla en tres perfectas partes. Fue hacia con Pepper, quien ya estaba despierto, aunque con un gesto de pereza en su rostro que le pareció gracioso. Guardó bien las pertenencias, acomodándolas en la espalda de Pepper, y por fin se dijo que ya era hora de despertar a Kai. Se veía tan dulce, que estuvo a punto de cargarlo, subirlo al bisonte con sumo cuidado, y dejarlo dormir durante todo el viaje. Lástima que no tenía la fuerza ni la delicadeza para hacerlo.

—Kai, despierta —sacudió su hombro con cuidado, provocando que él se removiera en su lugar.

Abrió su ojo izquierdo, dejándose encandilar con la luz solar, para después volver a cerrarlo.

—Cinco minutos más —pidió dando un bostezo.

Jinora sonrió enternecida; tres segundos después cambió su semblante a uno serio. Como líder de la misión, tenía que asegurarse de que todo marchara en orden y salieran a tiempo.

Llamó a Pepper, haciéndole una señal que indicaba que lamiera a Kai, como un beso de buenos días. Obedeció y entonces se despertó por completo, exaltado.

—¿Era necesario eso? —preguntó limpiándose los fluidos del animal, para luego acariciarlo cariñosamente.

Jinora rió levemente, y le indicó que ya era hora de partir. Según lo planeado, a las seis de la tarde estarían entrando al Estado.

El trayecto, aún cuando Jinora trató de no ser tan cortante, no fue precisamente una larga e interesante conversación, sino todo lo contrario. Estuvieron hablando de cosas banales, combinadas con el sonido del aire, mientras ambos callaban y se sumergían en sus océanos de pensamientos.

El sol ya estaba por meterse cuando por fin llegaron a su destino. Pepper aterrizó agotado, porque aunque habían tenido sus momentos de descanso, fue un viaje un tanto prolongado, al menos para él, quien no estaba acostumbrado a volar largas distancias, y menos con unos muchachos vagos montados en su espalda y un saco enorme de provisiones.

—Bienvenidos sean, Nómadas Aire —El Alcalde del estado los recibió con una cordial sonrisa. A su derecha, estaba su esposa, una mujer de no más de 40 años, vestida con un primaveral vestido verde pasto, quien también les dio la bienvenida con amabilidad—. Nos honra su visita y agradecemos de antemano enormemente su ayuda. Por favor, síganme —comenzó a caminar desde la puerta de entrada, hasta la pequeña torre de gobierno, donde además vivía él junto con su familia y, por supuesto, donde también se quedarían hospedados los jóvenes Maestros. Y Pepper.

—A su Bisonte Volador pueden dejarlo en el establo. Allí hay mucho heno, agua y comida —explicó señalando con sus manos cubiertas de anillos, el lugar que se encontraba justo a un lado de la torre. Jinora asintió y llevó a Pepper, dándole un pequeño beso en su cabeza. Él de inmediato se tiró en un rincón, dispuesto a descansar.

Entrando a la Torre, caminaron por un largo pasillo y se detuvieron al llegar al final, donde se encontraban dos puertas hechas de roble.

—Sus habitaciones son estas. No son como las de un hotel 5 estrellas, pero esperamos sean de su agrado.

Ambos le dieron un vistazo a los cuartos que quedaban uno frente al otro. Poseían una cama individual, tendida con sábanas rojas y una almohada abultada. Una mesita de noche, armario de madera, un cuadro de un frondoso bosque pintado por un tal "Mung", y una ventana que les regalaba vista hacia el pueblo.

—Son muy acogedoras, gracias —La chica de los tatuajes le entregó, entonces, el bolso lleno de frutos, legumbres y semillas para que la agricultura pudiera seguir prosperando. El acalde, encargado de repartir los bienes, le agradeció con una reverencia y luego se retiró, para que sus invitados pudieran instalarse y descansar, no sin antes avisarles que la cena sería servida a las ocho y media.

—No sé qué opines tú, Jinora, pero creo que la misión está yendo viento en popa —Se metió a lo que sería su habitación, dejándose caer en el colchón y se acomodó con sus brazos cruzados detrás de la nuca, sonriéndole a su amiga.

—Eso parece —contestó feliz, porque aunque más tarde se reunirían para discutir asuntos sobre la seguridad del pueblo, el ambiente que se respiraba en general no olía a peligro, al menos no a uno grave. Y mirándole el lado bueno, ya habían cumplido con la mitad de su tarea satisfactoriamente.

La cena comenzó puntual. Toda la familia del alcalde, incluyendo a los tres miembros del Concejo se encontraba en la mesa. En honor a los Nómadas, se les había cocinado un platillo vegetariano, acompañado de una ensalada de espinacas y demás cosas verdes, y una refrescante agua de frambuesa.

A Kai le encantaban ese tipo de atenciones. Sí, habían ido con la mera intención de ayudar, pero nunca se le hacía mala cara a una hospitalidad como aquella.

Luego de una charla educada, intercambiando diálogos de poca relevancia, Jinora tocó el tema de la seguridad, los bandidos, y la "Gran Unificadora", aquella mujer que ya estaba haciendo leyenda en el Reino Tierra, porque aunque se decía tenía buenas intenciones, sus acciones no resultaban muy éticas o amables, o al menos eso creía la mayoría.

—Nada de rufianes por aquí desde hace meses, y hasta ahora la tal Kuvira no nos ha "honrado" con su visita —respondió con certeza. Su estado podría estar atravesando por una crisis económica y escasez de recursos, pero lo que sí podían presumir es que se había convertido en un lugar tranquilo y seguro para vivir.

La Maestra Aire soltó un suspiro de alivio. Estaba dispuesta a dar todo de sí para defender a esa gente en caso de que corrieran peligro, sin embargo le quitó un peso de encima el no tener la necesidad de librar una batalla.

Los platos quedaron vacíos y pronto se retiraron a sus respectivas habitaciones. Al día siguiente, también se reunirían con el alcalde para supervisar el plan de repartición de provisiones.

Jinora se encontraba acostada boca arriba en la cama, ya era tarde, pero no lograba dormir, ni siquiera por lo cansada que se sentía. Sus manos jugaban con el edredón, ansiosas porque no había nada que hacer, sólo pensar y pensar... Giró en el colchón, quedando con la vista hacia la ventana, observando la calle a oscuras.

Siempre le había costado dormir en una habitación que no fuera la suya. Extrañaba su almohada, sus cobijas, y en general, el sonido del Templo, tranquilo y sin llegar a hundirse en un absoluto silencio. Como extra, la misión estaba por terminar. Esos cinco días que bien pudo haber aprovechado para pasar tiempo a solas con Kai, casi sin interrupciones, y que en cambio fueron desperdiciados debido a su decisión de tomar distancia y olvidarse del muchacho. Justo ahora se arrepentía, ya que borrar de su corazón los sentimientos que tenía, no sería fácil, así que mejor hubiera platicado con él, divertirse juntos y, quién sabe, tal vez esta misión era el escenario perfecto para declararle su amor. Sí, ¿por qué no? Alejados de casa, solos, sonaba excelente.

Jinora se sonrojó por pensar en ello. Después de todo, las señoritas no acostumbraban a confesarse con su enamorado. Y al diablo con ello. Situaciones desesperadas, requerían medidas desesperadas.

Con una declaración en mente, se quedó dormida.

* * *

—... Y mañana mismo se les serán entregadas todas las semillas a los agricultores, repartidas en iguales cantidades para cada uno —expuso el Alcalde, finalizando la plática donde explicaba los planes a futuro de la agricultura y economía del pueblo.

Kai hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no quedarse dormido y disimular sus constantes bostezos. Se preguntaba cómo su amiga no se aburría con todo este asunto de cosas administrativas.

La Maestra Aire asintió, complacida con lo escuchado, haciéndole saber que su plan le parecía adecuado y esperaba todo saliera exitoso.

Su compañero sonrió orgulloso, no le cabía duda de que Jinora se convertiría en una grandiosa líder, con esa facilidad para el habla, esa amabilidad, determinación y fortaleza dignas de una persona a la cual seguir.

El Alcalde los invitó a que conocieran mejor el pueblo, dieran una vuelta por el mercado y se relajaran un rato, retirándose él apenado pues tenía algunos asuntos familiares que atender.

Los jóvenes Nómadas se despidieron y salieron de la torre.

A Jinora le sudaban las manos. ¿Dar un paseo juntos? ¿Y sin nadie más? Acaso eso no contaba como una, ¿cita?

—¿Quieres ir al mercado? —preguntó, con las manos en los bolsillos y parando el paso, sacándola a ella de sus pensamientos.

—Claro —contestó con una sonrisa nerviosa.

El lugar no era muy grande, y antes les habían dado indicaciones para ubicar los puntos principales del pueblo, así que se dirigieron hacia el Norte, ella pensando en ese asunto pendiente, aquella declaración de amor. Él, tan sólo disfrutaba el panorama, recordando su antigua vida, un tanto mala y un tanto buena.

El ruido se hizo cada vez más notario. Voces de vendedores, y personas que charlaban amenamente en la plaza. Los puestos eran variados: estaba la sección de comida, de artesanías, ropa, libros y juguetes. Era muy diferente a los mercados de Ciudad República, aquí se respiraban las raíces del Reino Tierra junto con una hospitalidad nata de sus habitantes.

Antes de terminar de ver todos los puestos, decidieron comprar un helado artesanal de nuez y menta, y se sentaron en una banca de la plaza, frente a una pequeña fuente que tenía una estatua de un Tejón Topo adornándola.

Jinora se dijo a sí misma que era ahora o nunca. Porque sino hablaba, iba a callar para siempre. Se dio ánimos, degustó su helado y por fin habló:

—Kai, tengo algo que decirte —Ni siquiera esperó una respuesta para continuar—. La verdad es que me gustas mucho y muero por salir contigo —confesó. Las palabras salieron rápidas y casi sin pausa las unas de las otras.

De repente, un sonrojo. Todo pasó tan velozmente. No fue la declaración que esperaba, tan torpe comparada con la tierna y coqueta confesión que muchas veces atrás había repasado en su cabeza.

Un arrepentimiento le invadió el pecho. Porque Kai sólo estaba ahí, viéndola sorprendido. Y durante diez segundos no dijo nada, razón suficiente para que Jinora saliera corriendo de la plaza, roja de vergüenza.

—¡Jinora, espera! —trató de detenerla, pero ella le llevaba más ventaja, debido a que hizo una patineta de aire para escapar.

Se quedó viendo la dirección por donde se marchó. Sería difícil alcanzarla, así que decidió que la mejor opción era hablar en un rato con ella, cuando estuviera más calmada. Después de todo, no podía huir por siempre.

¡Ah, pero sí podía ignorarlo y tratar de evitarlo durante lo que quedaba de viaje! Aunque esperaba no lo hiciera.

* * *

Se había pasado casi toda la tarde en su habitación. La pena la perseguía. ¿En qué diablos estaba pensando al declararse a un chico? Y lo peor: la respuesta, si es que acaso al silencio puede llamársele de esa forma.

Hubiera preferido un "tú no me gustas", a aquella mirada que le dirigió como si acabara de decir el mayor disparate del mundo. Eso se ganaba por querer actuar impulsivamente... Pero ya no más espontaneidad. A partir de ahora hablaría con la mente, y no con el corazón.

Y se echó a llorar, porque Kai, sin necesidad de palabras, le había roto el corazón. Sí, tal vez estaba apresurándose a los hechos o interpretándolo a su manera, pero era inevitable para ella sentirse mal luego de una confesión amorosa sin contestación.

Como una daga recién clavada, la imagen de cierta Acólito llegó a su cabeza. Y la maldijo. No tenía la culpa de nada, mas se encontraba cegada por el dolor y la angustia, enojada con todos.

En estos momentos sólo quería llegar al Templo, meditar sobre por qué los hombres eran unos desgraciados y quizá leer novelas sobre mujeres independientes que no necesitan de nadie para ser felices.

Inhaló y exhaló repetidas veces. Por más que doliera, ese no era ni el lugar ni el momento para ponerse a llorar. Su padre le había confiado una misión importante, eso significaba que debía de comportarse con madurez y diplomacia, cosa que no estaba haciendo. Y aunque prácticamente les habían dado el día libre, no podía encerrarse en su cuarto y actuar como una niña haciendo berrinche. Al menos no por ahora. Una vez estando en casa, bien podría llorar lo que quisiera.

Con esos renovados pensamientos, salió de su alcoba, con una postura decidida. Iba a actuar como se supone debía de hacerlo, sin embargo eso no significaba que iría con Kai, y hablaría con él como si nada. Aún sentía pena. No trataría de esconderse, pero tampoco intentaría cruzarse con él a propósito.

Salió al pueblo, en busca de un local para comer. Sin quererlo, pensó en el Maestro Aire. ¿Dónde se encontraría ahora? Era tonto andar pensando en él. Le dolía el pecho cada vez que lo hacía. No era un dolor insoportable, como si se fuera a morir. Más bien era como el piquete de una inocente abeja. Aún así, dolía. Y su rostro se ponía rojo recordando las "hermosas y románticas" palabras que pronunció.

Suspiró frustrada, entrando a un restaurante para pedir unas papas fritas. El sabor a pimienta y grasa le encantaba. Le hacía olvidar por un momento su mal de amores.

Llegó a las siete a la Torre del Alcalde. No había rastro de Kai, lo que la tranquilizó un poco.

Se metió a su habitación para seguir leyendo el libro que había adquirido una semana antes. La cena se serviría en un rato más, por lo que tenía mucho tiempo para leer.

Por fin, dieron las ocho y media. Jinora se encaminó hacia el comedor. Estaba nerviosa. Por supuesto que él estaría presente. Sólo esperaba estar muy ocupada charlando con el concejo y no tener tiempo ni de voltear a ver a Kai.

Al llegar, la mesa estaba llena, exceptuando el asiento que le correspondía: entre su compañero y el Alcalde.

La cena transcurrió normal. Estaban puliendo los detalles de la repartición de semillas mañana. Sólo supervisarían eso, y al atardecer se irían.

También platicaron sobre Ciudad República y los Nómadas Aire. Mas, la hija de Tenzin, no estaba por completo metida en la conversación y es que, ¿quién podría concentrarse con el chico al cual recién le declaraste tu amor, sentado a tu lado?

Kai también participaba en la charla, menos que Jinora, puesto que hablar de política y situaciones económicas no era su fuerte. La verdad sólo estaba esperando a que terminara la cena para poder platicar con Jinora. ¿La mala noticia? La cena terminó y ella se retiró de inmediato a su cuarto, con la excusa de que estaba muy cansada y, además, debía despertarse temprano para la próxima reunión con el Alcalde.

Lo dejó pasar, y también se fue a dormir. De igual manera, tendría un día y medio de camino a solas con ella (y Pepper).

La mañana llegó y, puntuales, los Maestros Aire acompañaron al Alcalde hacia las tierras de cultivo. La repartición se llevó a cabo justo como lo previamente establecido. Ahora, sólo faltaba repartir alimentos a las familias más pobres del pueblo.

Jinora, dejando por un momento el bochorno, se decidió a poner todo de sí en la misión.

Le encantaba ayudar a la gente. Sus rostros reflejando la más pura gratitud, no tenían precio.

Ella personalmente les entregó las canastas llenas de semillas, frutas y verduras. No era mucho, pero seguro les serviría.

La gente del pueblo se mostró amable y agradecida de que alguien, fuera de aquel estado, pensara en ellos.

Satisfecha con su labor, una vez terminada la distribución, se dirigió junto con Kai (quien también había ayudado a repartir, tan carismático como siempre, haciendo ya algunas amistades en el pueblo y conquistando a inocentes niñas que se dejaron cautivar por su belleza) y el Alcalde, a la torre. Tenían tiempo para almorzar, arreglar sus cosas y partir.

Comieron en la gran mesa del comedor, por última vez, con la familia del gobernador acompañándolos. No hablaron de asuntos formales. Fue una charla alegre y casual.

Se retiraron de la mesa, haciendo énfasis en lo deliciosa que había estado la comida en los días que se quedaron.

Cada uno fue a su habitación y acomodó su equipaje para irse. No era mucho, puesto que sólo habían llevado lo necesario para cinco días.

Jinora estaba ligeramente asustada. Una cosa era evitarlo durante su estadía en el pueblo, pero en el trayecto, sería imposible. Aunque siempre quedaba la opción de, a pesar de tenerlo a menos de tres metros, ignorarlo. Sin importar, que su terco corazón se muriera por hablar con él y estar a su lado, juntos. Oh, porque con aquella declaración, también arruinó su amistad. ¿Cómo volver a comportarse como amigos, sin sentirse incómodos?

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza y se dijo a sí misma que ya nada podía hacer. Resignada, salió de su habitación para ir al establo, donde se encontraba Pepper.

Se despidieron personalmente de cada miembro del concejo y de la familia del Alcalde, agradeciéndoles su hospitalidad, y ellos a su vez, agradeciendo todo lo que habían hecho por el pueblo.

Montados en el Bisonte Volador, comenzaron lo que sería un viaje de un día y medio, que para la joven Maestra se sentirían como cinco años.

No pronunciaron palabra alguna durante los primeros minutos. Jinora se sentía mejor así. Ah, pero Kai no dejaría las cosas de esta manera:

—Jinora, tenemos que hablar —Estaba nervioso, se podía notar con cada movimiento que hacía, encogiéndose de hombros en su lugar. Ella reprimió las ganas de pedirle que guardara silencio, que las frases de consuelo no tenían caso alguno. En cambio, sólo le miró, como invitándole a continuar.

Él buscó algo entre su mochila. Cuando por fin dio con el objeto deseado, se lo entregó.

Sí, tenía algo que decirle, pero prefirió decirlo sin palabras que salieran de sus labios.

Ella lo miró dubitativa. Ante un gesto de Kai insistiendo en que lo tomara, lo hizo, dejándose sorprender al leer la portada. ¡Era el libro que justo había estado observando con anhelo en el mercado! Porque Kai lo sabía a la perfección: Ella no miraba collares, se fijaba en los libros.

—Kai, pero, ¿qué...? —abrió la novela, y justo en la primera página se encontró con una nota rosa, atorada entre la hoja y la cubierta, que rezaba un "También me gustas. ¿Quieres ser mi novia?". Ella enmudeció al leerlo. Se sintió como si su corazón se parara por un segundo y, de repente, reviviera en un incesante baile de latidos.

—¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes? —cuestionó, curiosa, antes de cantar victoria—. ¿Y qué hay con esa Acólito? ¿No te gusta ella? —Los celos se hicieron evidentes en su tono de voz.

—Quise decírtelo en la plaza, pero huiste de mí —comentó divertido, con los ojos cerrados, y con cada mejilla roja—. La verdad me gustas desde hace tiempo, sólo que... Nunca fui bueno para expresar mis sentimientos, temía que me rechazaras. Eres tan bonita e inteligente... —calló porque temió estar diciendo una cursilería—. Y, ¿te refieres a Kim? Ella es sólo una amiga. Siendo honesto, la mayoría de las veces me la pasaba hablando de ti. Me daba consejos para conquistarte y me animaba a que te declarara mi amor. Pero yo seguía teniendo miedo del rechazo —explicó apenado.

Ella se echó a reír de buena gana. ¿Podría estar pasando esto en realidad? El chico que le gusta, correspondiéndole.

La acompañó en la risa. Porque para él no había sonido más relajante que aquel.

—Por cierto, aún no me respondes —señaló con una mirada pícara la nota del libro.

—Sí, por supuesto que acepto —respondió con una seguridad y felicidad dignas de una novia el día de su boda.

Se sentía en las nubes, y no sólo porque estuvieran literalmente volando en Pepper.

Su primer noviazgo. ¡Qué emoción! Seguro sería toda una nueva aventura. Sería vivir en carne propia, las emociones que experimentaban las protagonistas de esas novelas románticas que leía.

Kai la tomó de la mano. Estaba sumamente agradecido con Tenzin, por mandarlos juntos a una misión. Aunque quizá la idea de que su princesa regresara con novio, no le iba a agradar tanto. Y lo cierto era que la furia del Nómada Aire era lo que menos importaba ahora.

Se permitió mirarla durante un largo rato. Admiraba sus tatuajes. Le encantaba su cabello, con el cual se la pasó jugando y acariciando durante el camino. Y lo que más amaba, era su forma de ser. Diferente, tranquila y tierna sólo como ella sabía. Sería un placer aprender con Jinora lo que era el verdadero amor.

* * *

—¿Cómo les fue en la misión, chicos? —preguntó serio Tenzin, mas en el fondo estaba feliz de verlos a ambos llegar con bien.

—Excelente, papá. Repartimos toda la comida y el Alcalde nos aseguró que no había riesgo de bandidos por la zona —reportó Jinora.

A Tenzin se le infló el pecho de orgullo al escucharla. Su pequeña niña había crecido y madurado como ninguna otra.

—¿Alguna novedad? —indagó, cauteloso, mirándolos con sospecha.

—Kai y yo ahora somos novios —anunció emocionada. Kai tragó duro. ¿Cómo podía decirlo con tanta naturalidad? ¿No se daba cuenta de que su vida corría peligro?

Al pobre hijo del Avatar Aang le dio un tic en el ojo izquierdo.

—¿¡Que ustedes qué!?

Kai y Jinora corrieron por todo el Templo, agarrados de la mano. Corrieron y corrieron hasta que Tenzin se calmó después de... dos horas.

Y desde ese día, juró que no volvería a mandar a ninguno de sus hijos a una misión, al menos no sin algún adulto responsable que los cuidara.

La joven pareja se rió por la persecución. Ambos pensaron que tan sólo fue la primera de muchas otras situaciones divertidas y curiosas, que vivirían a partir de ahora, juntos.

* * *

Gracias por leer n.n.


End file.
